


No escaping gravity

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, How Do I Tag, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Serious Injuries, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always hoped you wouldn't let me down. At least until now. I must be like a millstone around your neck. Someday I should let you go, for your sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No escaping gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slayercult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayercult/gifts).



> 1st paragraph - Jonas' POV, 2nd - Mats'.

[Rev 8:1]  
[When he opened the seventh seal, there was silence in heaven for about half an hour]

Maybe I've always been less lucky than you. And I've always hoped you wouldn't let me down. At least until now. I must be like a millstone around your neck. Someday I should let you go, for your sake.  
[I describe the way I feel weeping wounds that never heal]  
Injuries don't feel as bad as you. I could recover from them, and you'd always be a dull pain in my — I avoid pointing at my heart and gesture vaguely. Things like this don't heal and I'd never be over you.  
[Can the saviour be for real or are you just my seventh seal?]  
Torn ligaments, too sever to keep on playing well. We never talk about that.  
You never give up, and I'm afraid you'd give up on me now. You are my last resort, all I have left, all I believe. Please, hold on to me.  
[No hesitation, no delay you come on just like special K]  
Painkillers don't work. I doubt they ever worked, maybe they were just a placebo and I had too much faith in them. I might as well have too much faith in you: what if one day you'll stop helping my pain like these useless pills? Anyway, you help better.  
[Just like I swallowed half my stash I never ever want to crash]  
Sometimes I wish I always were like that, broken and miserable, and you'd always be by my side. Your concern — I avoid the word "love" — is pretty addictive, you know.  
[Now you're back with dope demand]  
I know I might never have a second chance. I know there have been a thousand of "no", but there must be a "yes" somewhere. At least a "maybe".  
I think I'll kiss you tonight, hard, so that you wouldn't pull away like the last time. And then, I don't know, you'd slap me and pretend it didn't happen or we'd fuck like there's no tomorrow. I'd accept it any way.  
[I'm on sinking sand]  
What now?  
[I fall down hit the ground make a heavy sound every time you seem to come around]  
We don't talk about that next morning, and the whole next week, and when we see each other again in almost half a year. You still make my heart skip a beat when I see you.

I wish we could swap our places, but still nothing changes in total. If you believe in faith, or in the law of conservation of energy at least.  
[I'll describe the way I feel you're my new Achilles' heel]  
You've always been my weakness, in fact.  
[Can this savior be for real or are you just my seventh seal?]  
And I can't give up on you.  
You'd always be my brother, my flesh and blood. "My brother's keeper", I am.  
[Now you're back with dope demand]  
I can't.  
I can't deny you of anything you want, even if you ask for, well, strange things. At least you'd feel better, that's all I want.  
Maybe that's my cowardice, maybe I'm just afraid to be responsible for everything that happens. I've always been responsible for you, and I'll always be.  
[I'm on sinking sand]  
It's easier than I thought. I, well, I imagined that before, and I've always been utterly disgusted with myself, as arousal passed. But it's much better than I'm imagined, from your almost chaste kiss to my semen on your thigh.  
After, lying besides you, I think, what do we do now.  
What now?

[Gravity no escaping gravity no escaping gravity]


End file.
